


Star Gazing

by orphan_account



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Anti is shy, Chase is flirty, Drunken Flirting, M/M, Out of Character, Sean McLoughlin Egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a nice day for the egos, especially for Chase and Anti.





	Star Gazing

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super ooc but hey... honestly who really cares about things being perfect anymore

It was a nice day out, and an even better night. Everyone spent the day outdoors, everyone except Anti. Anti always preferred rainy days or when it got dark out, so when it was a bright and sunny day out no one expected him to suddenly be out with them.

Henrik has spent the day sunbathing and chatting with Sean, flashing annoyed glances at Chase and Jackie every time they managed to squirt him with a water gun. Marvin and JJ on the other had stayed in the shade most of the day, the magician performing some new tricks for his friend. It was a wonderful day.

The day disappeared quick enough into a cloudless night, stars starting to form into the sky. The group of friends making a circle around a small bonfire, talking the night away. These were always the nights they liked most. They were all so busy all of the time that it feels like they were never able to spend time with one another, these were the moments they cherished.

Chase stood with a stretch, offering the grab any drinks on his trip to the fridge only for everyone to shut him down - content with their own. He shrugs as he goes into the kitchen anyways, wanting to get down another beer or two before he gets too drunk. He’s only a little tipsy, but he can function.

As he steps into the kitchen the drink he set out for was easily forgotten, mind being replaced with Anti standing in front of him instead. Things were a little awkward between them, but he couldn’t help but give the man a lopsided smile in greeting. Anti only looks at him in return before going back to whatever he was doing.

“Heyyy, what are ya up to?” Chase sits down, staring at Anti from across the counter. Drink definitely forgotten at this point. The other man shrugs, not really interested in the conversation.

“Taking my medicine. Doc says it’ll help with my neck.” Anti swallows the pill, not bothering to take it with any water. Chase’s throat tightens up slightly, he could never take a pill without having half a glass of water in his mouth first. Sometimes he even smashes pills up so he wouldn’t have to swallow the thing whole. Though he figures Anti probably couldn’t even feel the thing go down his throat, lucky.

“You wanna come outside with the guys and I? I’m sure no one would mind if you joined. Sean said you’ve been closing yourself up in your room a lot lately, it’d be nice for you to get out of it. Be around people for once.” He kinda feels bad for saying that last part, Anti’s seemingly careless mood falling into a soft scowl and an almost unnoticeable flinch. He flashes an apologetic smile but the other man doesn’t pay him any attention.

“Actually… I was gonna go out and look at the stars,” Anti looks up at him only to revert his gaze to play with his bottle of pills, “...alone.”

A silence settles between them, the only sound being Anti picking at the paper on his bottle. Chase clears his throat, mind racing. He wasn’t happy with the silence but he also was not in the right mindset to comfort his somewhat friend. He wasn’t _not_ going to say anything though.

"Why go outside to gaze at the stars when I can stay right here and look into your eyes?" He places his elbows on the counter, jaw resting in his hands as he stares at Anti with half-lidded eyes and a lazy smirk. The man sets his bottle of pills down, staring at Chase in disbelief before his lips curl into a small smile. He looks down at the floor almost immediately as it happens. Chase on the other hand, feels like his brain just short circuited. Did that… woah. Did that really just happen? Did he just… what? Before he can process what happened, he opens his mouth to speak.

“Did I enter an alternate universe or something - or did I just make you crack a smile?” His mouth is agape, not sure how to really feel about this entire situation. He has never seen Anti actually smile before, especially not from something he said. He gives the man a wide eyed look, eyes flashing over every part of his face. Anti’s face is extremely red, Chase can’t help but note that it compliments his pale skin.

Anti hasn’t said a single thing, Chase wishes he’d say _something_ because he can’t keep up with everything his brain is thinking right now. Anti looks… wow… why has he not tried to make him smile before? It’s absolutely gorgeous.

“I’m… going to go now. You should get back to everyone else.” Anti’s voice is barely above a whisper as he moves to leave, before Chase can comprehend what he’s doing he is shooting up from the chair, grabbing the counter to steady himself.

“Let me come with!” Moving closer, the other man only nods slightly in agreement, before continuing his journey to the outdoors. Chase follows, half tempted to grab Anti’s hand, but he contains himself as they walk outside. The boys spare them both glances. Sean and Henrik let out a knowing smile as Jackie lets out some celebratory noises, the mood between the group immediately gets ruined once Marvin says a dick joke, teasing words quickly getting turned into JJ putting his thumb down and groans of, “Marvin if you don’t shut the fuck up I swear-“

Anti ignores them all, grabbing a ladder and setting it against the house. Chase watches as he climbs up the ladder, flipping off his friends as they give him sly grins and thumbs up. He doesn’t really understand why they’re acting like that, sure he’s expressed his thoughts of Anti being pretty cute before. But he didn’t have a crush on him or anything. Unless… Anti was the one with stronger feelings. Shaking the thought from his head, he follows Anti up the ladder, grabbing Anti’s offered hand to pull himself up to the top.

They go to sit down on the roof, Anti helping Chase balance himself so he doesn’t roll off of the house. Once they are situated, Anti looks up at the sky, relaxing immensely. Chase on the other hand, can’t help but look at Anti instead. Sure, stars were cool but Anti… he was a wonder. Maybe he does have a crush…

He’s only able to stare at the other man for a few minutes before he gets called out, but he’s just drunk enough to not really feel embarrassed. Or even care about anything he says or does anymore. All he cares about is the man sitting next to him.

“Is there a reason you’re looking at me?” Anti doesn’t even glance at him, continuing to focus his attention on the sky. Chase only shrugs, resting his chin on his palm as he moves his knee to support his body. Dragging his eyes up and down the other man lazily, he’s never wanted to see and learn every detail of someone more in his entire life. Not even Stacy.

“You’re beautiful.”

Anti blinks, face becoming red once more. Chase decides right in this moment that it’s a good look on him. The color brings out even more details on his skin, his blush even traveling down to his neck, making the mangled scar even more noticeable.

Wrapping his arm around Anti, he pulls him closer until their bodies are flush. It’s tense for a few seconds, but soon enough Anti relaxes and rests his head on Chase’s shoulder. It’s a nice feeling, being close to one another. They fall back into silence once more as they look up into the stars. The last words being spoken were by Anti before they stared at the stars for the rest of the night, his voice coming out as a whisper.

“You are too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mayhem 2.0 is Stressful^tm so I wanted to write something pretty cute :) hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading if you got this far!!


End file.
